The Doomed Wedding
by BlessedRain
Summary: Based off of T.Swifts Speak Now. Shinji's getting married to some bratty, OC girl, and Hiyori's off to rescue him. or just beat him up for being stupid. ShiYori pairing! yay! Rated T for mild cursing


**A/N: Alright so this is a little Shinji/Hiyori fic I wanted to write, since im in love with those two write now 3 hahaha well this was ganna be a songfic for Inuyasha and Kagome, but then I just never got it done, and decided to do it for this couple! Ah yes… my first songfic, and im not oh-so-sure on how they work so please go easy on me? I kinda confused myself at some points so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Taylor Swift, Kubo Tite, or the song Speak Now. I do, however, own this plot, and all the OC's I made up. Mwuhahaha!**

* * *

The Doomed Wedding

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in**_

_**On a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

* * *

Hiyori was walking down the old street that led to an even older church, both made out of stone. Currently, she was having a war inside that pretty blonde head of hers.

'_I can't just barge on in ta this thing. What if he doesn't love me back? And, plus, this whole wedding scene is just something I like ta stay__ away from. I should just turn around now. Save everyone a lot of trouble, and embarrassment.'_

'_But…'_

'_What if he really doesn't like this girl? He could've been just playin' around with her as he's known ta do, but she took 'im literally. Then he better be happy of me savin' his skinny little ass. Even if he doesn't exactly love me back. Alright. I'm goin' ta save that dumbass. Damn our pride.'_

And with that, Hiyori practically ran the remaining yards, and leapt up the steps.

* * *

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family**_

_**All dressed in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room**_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_**  
**

* * *

It wasn't exactly hard to sneak past all the guards, or 'ticket holders', mostly because of how tiny she is. She was used to sneaking around any way.

As she creeps slowly through the hallway, trying to keep out of everyone's eye sight, she sees the other Vizards. Part of her wanted to call out to their friends, to tell them her plan, but the other part, the bigger part, knew she had to keep this a secret. They'd either end up telling Shinji, or try to stop her or… well there was plenty of things that could go wrong.

So Hiyori ends up taking the long way around them, bypassing where the bride-to-be dressing rooms were. The small blonde could see the girls snotty, stuck up; filthy rich family gathered in the main room, the father already holding a glass of wine_. 'You really can't blame him…' She thought, 'No man wants to be seen in pastel.'_

She could hear the almost bride – _what was her name? Leana?_ - having a fit, screaming at one of her bridesmaid. As she snuck past the room, she glanced in, and had to snort. Leana's dress looked like a pastry you got out of a gourmet cake shop.

* * *

_**This is**_

_**Surely not what you thought it would be**__**  
**_

* * *

This could _not _be what Shinij was expecting. Anger grew in the pit of Hiyori's stomach. _'How could he be so stupid as ta even think 'bout marryin' a girl like her? It's not even like she's that nice ta look at.'_ She fumed, already planning on how many walls her sandal would send him flying through.

* * *

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and say:**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now,**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow,**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said "speak now"**__  
_

* * *

Then, a whole different kind of daydream took over her as she crept to the back of the church.

What if she stopped the wedding?

What if she stood up, and yelled at him to say no?

What if she told him to run away with her, and he did?

What _if_…?

* * *

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play**_

_**A song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited **_

_**By your lovely bride-to-be**_

* * *

So far, she hasn't been caught, and was only nearly spotted once. She watches as Shinji walks up, and stands next to the priest, shaking his hand, and smiling- no wait- smirking down at the shorter man. All the men line up besides Shinji, taking their correct places.

As soon as the organ starts to play, Hiyori could see Shinji's smirk falter. This was the traditional wedding song, oh no. it was some expensive, high up song that's probably never been heard before_. 'Sounds like shit ta me.'_ Was the blonde's first reaction to it.

She flattens herself against the wall where she's hiding, which was right near where Shinij and the priest stood. if she was caught without an invite _('courtesy of Leana, evil witch, figuring she could invite everyone but me… heh.')_ she was sure to be dead meat, thrown out of the place before the priest even had time to talk.

* * *

_**She floats down the aisle **_

_**Like a pageant queen.**_

_**But I know you wish it was me**_

_**You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**__**  
**_

* * *

Hiyori watches in dread as everyone stands up, and faces in the opposite direction, waiting expectantly for the entrance of Leana. And, boy, she didn't let anyone down.

'_She must be wearin' roller skates or somethin'. There's no way someone can walk like that in high heels.' _She thought as Hiyori watched the other girl glide past her. _'She looks like one of those girls from one of those contest or whatnot. What do they call 'em? Pageant contests…?'_

Quickly switching her focus, the short tempered blonde concentrated on her love, trying to get what he was really feeling. From all those years together, she should be able to read him a little bit, right?

His perfect mask was in place, his trademark grin not faltering for a second. Well… maybe a little bit. Hiyori could see her best friend stealing glances at were the other Vizards were sitting. Something would flicker through his eyes, and his grin would go a notch down.

'_Could it be…? Is he disappointed 'cause I'm not over there? Is that why he keeps glancin' away from his_ fiancée_? ' _She watched again as Shinji looked over at the Vizards, then he glanced at the door, disappointment, sadness, and possibly regret flickering through his eyes. _'Does he wish I was here? Maybe even the one walkin' down the aisle?'_

* * *

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said "speak now"**_

* * *

She finally reached the alter, and turned to smile brilliantly at her audience before spinning back to Shinji. He grinned back at her, but his eyes were focused on her left eyebrow, not her eyes. Hiyori watched with growing nervousness as the priest spoke, then the two told the others their vows.

She makes her way to the back of the church, only a few people glancing at the girl walking down the side aisle. Finally, she found a vacant seat, claiming it for herself as her knees weakened. It was almost time.

* * *

_**I hear the preacher say **_

_**"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

_**All eyes on me**_

* * *

At long last, the man dressed in white spoke the words Hiyori had been waiting for. Ever since Shinji had announced he was engaged. They echoed in her head, spinning round and round.

This was her last chance.

If she didn't speak now, it'd be over.

Shinij would disappear from her side forever.

A few more seconds of silence, and he'd have moved on to his new life.

She has to act now if she wants to keep her oldest friend. Her punching bag. Her love.

And so Hiyori acted. Never had she been so nervous as when she stood up, and saw every single eye turn towards her, every back suddenly turning back, so the fronts could get a good look at the idiot who was interrupting such a perfect wedding.

She clenched her tiny fists, trying to stop the violent fits they were going through. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She drew a deep breath, held it, and then let it go.

* * *

_**Horrified looks from**_

_**Everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

* * *

Hiyori opened her eyes. They focused in on Shinji. Her mind went blank as she stared up at him.

'_That idiot. He's defiantly goin' ta get the worst beating in his life for makin' me do this.' _Her mind screamed. _'What if he doesn't love me though…? What happens if he doesn't follow me outside? What-'_

* * *

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in**_

_**On a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**_

* * *

"Shinji." Hiyori's voice was clear, despite the turmoil going on inside her body her eyes were locked on his. "You're an idiot. I hate you for makin' me do this, baldy, just 'cause your stupid." Shinji's surprised face softened as he listened to her. The tops of his mouth tilted into a smile. Another cleansing breath. "I'm not the type of girl who should be bargin' inta such a fancy-dancy, clean, nice, bleagh settin'. However. Shinji, ya can't marry a girl like her. She's not the right one."

That must have been the most heartfelt thing she'd ever said. And it hurt like hell to get it out.

* * *

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow **_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said, "Speak now!"**_

* * *

"I'm not ganna gravel at yer feet, 'cause if yer to blind to see what I'm sayin' then that's all yer fault." She paused, glancing down, then back to his captivating eyes. She could see he was a little confused by her statement. So she decided to be that it was time to stop beating around the bush. People were glancing in between the two of them, and Hiyori new that the other Vizards were about to jump in.

"Dumbass, don't say yes. I'll wait for ya when yer done at the back of the church. Don't ya dare hesitate, and if ya say a vow, Baldy, I'll kill ya for makin' me humiliate myself like this. Ya need ta hear what I gotta say ta ya, and there's no way in hell I'm ganna say it in front of these stupid humans." Hiyori said, dead calm.

That's when she noticed everyone was already whispering about her. Some of them were even making bets on whom Shinji would choose. The old women were saying she was 'the most rude little girl in the world, and she didn't belong here, and who did she think she was speaking out like that?' Dumbasses. She shot her best death glare over the crowd, effectively making the room fall silent again.

"He said speak now, didn't he? Shinji, come outside. Hear me out. And then ya can leave fer good alright?" The Great Hiyori pleaded. Yeah. She pleaded. It was her last resort to get her love to see how desperate she was.

* * *

_**And you say**_

_**Let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when **_

_**I'm out **_

_**Of my tux at the back door**_

* * *

His eyes had gotten wider and wider the longer she talked. Finally, she had had enough of just standing there, gaping at him. She made her way to leave, ready to book it out of there without actually disappearing. But then she heard his voice. That magical voice of his.

"Now, now Hiyori. Are ya really ganna run away without me?"

She kept her back towards him, fearing that if she did, indeed, turn around, she'd either:

A.) Beat the shit outta that Baldy

or

B.) Tackle him to the ground with a huge bear hug.

"Stupid. I told ya I'd wait for ya at the backdoor didn't I?" she was desperately trying to keep her voice under control.

"Alright." She could almost _hear_ his smirk stretching out. "Give me a few minutes then. I've been dyin' ta get outta this tux as soon as I put it on. I'll see ya at the back door Hiyori."

* * *

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around when they said**_

_**Speak Now**_

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Shinji appeared in front of the smaller blonde. He grinned down at her, suddenly happy to have her by his side.

"Geesh, Hiyori, ya couldn't find somethin' better than that old thing ta wear ta my weddin'?" he teased lightly, watching as a pink blush took its place on her freckled cheek. He waited for the sandal, but instead all he got was a distinct _dumbass._

Hiyori was nervous now that everything was done with. And _he actually came_. He was here, by her side, instead of finishing his vows, and standing next to Leana. Victory felt good, but now she had to tell him _why_ she interrupted his wedding. Ooh boy…

"Shinji, I-"

"you don't need ta say it. I already know." He spoke tenderly, and when her eyes shot up to his, she could see the tenderness in his eyes too.

"No. I want ta. I- I _need_ to. Shinji Hirako, I interrupted your weddin' 'cause I needed ta tell ya that… I love you." She spilled, never looking away from his eyes. She wanted to see his reaction to her words.

"Oh Hiyori." He murmured. His gaze softened and a hand came up to caress her cheek. "Do ya know how long I've been waitin' on ya to say that?"

This time, it was Hiyori's turn to let her eyes widen.

"I'm more happy than words can express right now. Because of you, I didn't have ta marry Leana. And, you said the three words that totally changed my world." He bent down so they were eye level. "Hiyori Sarugaki, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Way back in the Soul Society."

A light smile blessed the girl's mouth before Shinji's claimed it. it was a gentle kiss, nothing more than a gentle touch, overflowing with sweetness.

When they drew apart, Shinji rested his forehead against Hiyori's and spoke. "I'm so glad ya were around when they said speak now."

The blush came back, claiming the tinier blonde's cheeks.

"And Hiyori?"

"Yeah, Dumbass?"

"Ya make that dress look like the most beautiful piece of clothing in this world."

After that, she giggled like a school girl, suddenly so happy. She had Shinji. He loved her. And she loved him back.

At least for right now, everything was right with the world.

* * *

**Sooo… how'd yall like it? I tried my best, but I think I got a bit carried away. And I tried NOT using the actual lyrics, except when Shinji said the Speak Now part. I really couldn't think of another way to put that.. -_- I'm actually pretty happy I finally got to do a ShiYori fic, even if It was a song fic…**

**Well, tell me how i did! reviews are loved like cookoies!**


End file.
